Shall We Dance?
by CatherineofAragon
Summary: The cast and crew as you've never seen them before. Short character analysis-type chapters.
1. The Cast

**A/N: ...don't give me that look. I'll have you know that this story is actually finished, so you can't say anything about it~  
><strong>

**I don't really know how or when this came to me, but here it is. It's kind of confusing, I think, but it describes everyone's role in the production. The first chapter is kind of different, because it tells their role in the show, not offstage.**

**This is going to have four chapters, but since they're all finished, you won't have to wait! *chirp chirp* ...okay, Angela, I'll direct this toward you, since you're the only person who I know will read this. Too bad you're in my head.**

**Title from The King And I.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own West Side Story or any of its characters, songs or elements of any sort.**

* * *

><p>Maria loves to sing. She likes to think she has a beautiful voice, and she takes advantage of it. Too much, her father sometimes says. Lucky for us, he tells her mother, that her friends share her passion, so she can go wear herself out with them and come home calmer. Bernardo, of course, is always accepting. He sings, too, though rarely with her. He only sings with Anita, but they usually fight about it, like they do about everything else. Maria sometimes watches these debates usually from the farthest corner of wherever they happen to be but often leaves quickly, once things start to become distasteful... She loves them both nonetheless, her brother and soon-to-be-sister. She could hardly imagine a world without them, and in this new place, America, she thinks she will not have to say goodbye anytime soon.<p>

Anita is a dancer. She loves the sunshine, teasing Rosalia, America, and, of course, Bernardo, but she thinks she likes dancing best of all. She feels alive when she's dancing, and she leaves everyone else behind- sometimes literally. Maria isn't too much of a dancer, but Anita likes to think she's learning. Her little girl is growing up, and she won't much please Chino by sitting quietly and looking like a small child, so Anita has taken it upon herself to teach her a few things. Not everything, mind you. There are some things her sister isn't ready for.

Riff acts. He's a performer, and always takes center stage. He rarely interacts with the two girls, but when he does, he shows them who's the best. Backed by his best friend, Tony, and his best man, Ice, Riff puts on a show in everything he does. Graziella, his girl, tries to be supportive, but God, sometimes she just doesn't get it. Dumb broad. Only thing she wants is the only thing she's good for. Ice's girl's no help either; she just stands there and agrees with everything Graz says. And now Tony's gone, so basically he's just got Ice. Figures. The one guy who sticks with him only knows what Riff does. Well, at least he's not followin him around like a lost puppy. So he's got one Jet on his side. Well, and this one dyke who never seems to leave him alone. Well, life's just great right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's that! See you next time!**

**ありがとございます！**

**さゆり**


	2. The Crew

**A/N: Hello all! Since I'm talking to no one here, I'm going to say that I'm really happy with how my life's going right now. I finally have a friend (well, one that I see often) whom I can trust, and, even if he doesn't know it yet, I can honestly say that I've never been more confident in myself. Here's hoping!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own West Side Story, and I don't wish I did, because I'm scared of anything involving finances.**

* * *

><p>Consuelo, Francisca and Rosalia, though not official 'tech', are more than just the Shark's girls. They give the cast the extra incentive to make a move, which isn't usually what's in the script. In fact, it's always incredibly unexpected. For example, no one would have thought that Riff would find himself falling for Rosalia's charms, or Indio would be smitten with Velma. It just sort of happened. Offstage, no lines are drawn. No one is judged by the color of their skin, or the language they speak. Its just him, and her, and the girls who bring them together.<p>

For music, the cast turns to Ice. Not only a talented actor and singer, he is their composer. He writes all the songs, all the music, and the show would be nothing without him. He often works closely with Bernardo, who tests out his blocking with him, since he is a dancer as well. The reclusive musician is often thrown into uncomfortable situations, but he doesn't mind, because he'll do anything for his friends, no matter what the cost.

Bernardo's the one who makes the dancing happen. He acts and sings, and even plays a part, but his main role is that of a choreographer. Without him, the fights would consist of wild punches thrown every which way and half the cast with broken bones, the dances of disorganized anarchy. Bernardo makes it all come alive, makes it seem almost surreal. Sure, it takes time. Taking what your cast can do, and combining it with what you can do. But seeing it all come together: the wild dances, the nerve-wracking fight scenes, the production as a whole- it s all worth it in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed!**

**ありがとございます！**

**さゆり**


	3. The Rest Who Make It All Happen

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, whatever happened to updating quickly?**

**I may have forgotten about this little project, but I have had the story finished for a while, and here's chapter 3 of 4!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Lieutenant Schrank opens his mouth, the whole room turns sour. No one likes the foul-mouthed cop who hates them all in return. The security guard at the studio, he plays a bigger role than people think. He keeps people from entering the stage and interrupting rehearsals. He keeps the cast in line so nothing breaks that isn't supposed to. He takes pressure off the crew, and, though they don't know it, does his part to make sure everything runs smoothly and no one puts a toe out of line. Schrank runs the production from backstage, and as self-appointed stage manager, he does a pretty damn good job.<p>

When Doc walks into the studio, no one moves. They throw themselves into a role and stay there, and he either says, I like it, or Get out. No one wants to hear the latter, so they all try their hardest when the director comes in. So far, no family member has been thrown out, but every time John sounds the alarm, they wait with bated breath to see who stays and who goes. It s a risky game, they all know, but if Doc says to play, they play.

No one knows it, but Chino is responsible for the entire show all the effects, lights, sound, and everything that makes the production what it is. Chino is head technician, so he gets to spend hours doing what he loves. He's only at peace when he's got a new contraption to take apart and put together again. Unfortunately, if the director catches him, he's out. So he makes sure to work on his little projects in secret. And whenever he has the time, he watches Maria from the rafters, watches her sing, dance, and come alive. Chino feels he knows everything about his little Maruca, and he swears that only he will hold that honor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kind of odd, but I swear it made more sense in my head!**

**ありがとございます！**

**さゆり**


	4. The Star

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I cannot believe I forgot about this. SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN!**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter, which is really short and disappointing and I'm sorry. **

* * *

><p>And, of course, you can't put on a play without a lead. Without a doubt, that part goes to Tony. He's a bit more subtle than his other half, but he certainly draws attention in his own way. Everyone loves Tony to some degree, but Tony doesn't <em>love <em>anyone—too little time, he says. Until he's cast in this role. Now, he has to love if he wants to make it through. The part requires a deeper feeling that even the best actor can't fake. So if he can learn to love Maria, the young, skinny but pretty Puerto Rican girl, the two can go back to being bitter rivals after the curtain closes. Because, I mean, she's just a dumb ol' broad, right? And a PR at that. So why should he have to talk to her? She only drags him down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I apologize profusely.**

**さゆり**


End file.
